This invention relates to the removal of trialkyl arsines from fluids by means of solid sorbents. In another aspect, this invention relates to the removal of trialkyl arsines from gases, in particular hydrocarbon-containing gases.
Materials for adsorbing and/or absorbing unsubstituted arsine (AsH,) are well known. However, many of these materials are ineffective for the sorption of trialkyl arsines, which may be present as undesirable impurities in natural gas streams produced at some well sites. This invention provides sorbent materials which are quite effective in removing trialkyl arsines from fluids, in particular gases, by sorption (i.e., adsorption and/or absorption).